Guilty Pleasure
by musicwolf89
Summary: AU: Steph asks the great Rachel Amber what is her guilty pleasure is and is surprised by her answer. Chloe didn't confess her feelings to Rachel and they didn't kiss after the play. Both of them are oblivious to the others attraction for the other. (RachelXChloe implied).


AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELOW, BUT WISH I DID. THEY WERE CREATED BY THE GREAT PEOPLE OF DONTNOD AND DECKNINE. AU, Chloe didn't confess her feelings to Rachel and didn't choose the kiss, but the bracelet. Also this is just a happy AU in general and Rachel/Chloe are oblivious into each other's hardcore crushing on one another. 'Steph laughs with Mikey and gives both of them major shit when the other is not in the room'. Also Chloe is still in Blackwell and secretly nerdy, but we all know that. So yeah I am going to get on with it.

If you were to ask Rachel Amber what her guilty pleasure was she would tell you this:

With a raised eyebrow and a smirk displayed on her face "I would have to say my guilty pleasure is …. ," long pause would ensue because Rachel liked the dramatics. "Is listening to smooth jazz and dancing to it."

Steph got this answer at 9 pm at night at the beach by the bonfire Chloe and she built. It was just the two of them sitting round the fire as Chloe, Mikey, and Max were playing an amusing game of flashlight tag along the shore.

'Yes I said flashlight tag'.

Steph looked at Rachel with an incredulous look on her face because it was a load of bullcrap served hot and fresh.

Rachel giggled in amusement as she watched the girl that consumed her mind 24/7 let loose and have fun for a change.

"Okay Rachel I call bullshit," Steph said lowly as she brought the bottle of beer to her lips as she narrowed her eyes above the bottle at the blonde.

Rachel turned her attention to gay wonder and tilted her head at her with nothing but a smile on her face.

"Serious moment here I give you my word I won't tease you or give you any shit from me. You can tell me the truth and in return I'll tell you an embarrassing story that no one knows about. Even Chloe hasn't 0pried it out of me," Steph said as she sat the beer down and raised a palm up.

Rachel looked sideways at Steph as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it.

Steph could see the nervous energy start to bounce of the usual cool and collected girl. Finding it slightly amusing to see such a vulnerable look due to the dork running around playing a child's game.

"I'll go first okay if it makes you feel better," Steph said as she saw the immediate reaction she wanted had its effect on the blonde.

Rachel let out a relieved sigh as she sank into the chair further and dug her shoes into the sand further.

"Do you remember how in freshmen year I showed up to school that one day with a pretty messed up face," Steph said as she felt her ears start to grow hot at the memory.

"Yeah I remember that day."

"Well I lied about how it happened because how I actually got messed up is still embarrassing."

"I was on my first ever date with a girl who is amazingly gorgeous and kind. I was nervously understandably and tried way too hard to be smooth. That backfired to the nth degree in the end it resulted with me looking like a punching bag. Long story short is that it was winter and I didn't see the black ice. I already walked her to the door and was by my car before I changed my mind. I walked quickly towards her and hit that patch of black ice hard. I slide like a buffoon across the cement ending up face first into cement steps," Steph grumbled out as her face flamed red.

It was silent for a few minutes except for the sound of crackling wood and the sound of the waves crashing against the beach.

Steph suddenly felt warm arms circle around her shoulders as she was brought into the girl's neck.

"Thank you for telling me that story Steph I know it wasn't easy and I promise I won't tell anyone. Can I ask what happened afterwards if you remember," Rachel said as she patted the girls back.

Sniffling could be heard from below her as she backed away a little to see Steph's watery eyes.

"Yeah I could tell you," Chloe as she tried to give the girl reassuring smile, but it turned into a wince.

"Well I remember waking up on a bed with a splitting heard and pain. I was lucky that it turned out the girls dad was a surgeon and was on his day off. So he told me I gave myself a concussion, a nasty black eye, and this scar you see above my left eyebrow. He told me it required 13 stitches and I was lucky I didn't do any more damage. In the end I was alright after my parents came to pick me up and got me checked out the next day. Stayed home that week and was too embarrassed to contact that girl for two weeks. Until she showed up at my house and barged into my room all angry at me," Steph trailed off as she looked at Rachel before reaching down to take a long drink from her lukewarm beer.

Rachel smiled sympathetically at the young gay nerd as she rubbed her arms.

"Thanks again Steph and cross my heart I will keep this to myself," Rachel chuckled as she held out a pinkie finger to the girl who rolled her eyes and hooked her pinkie into the other girls.

Rachel sighed heavily as she looked past Steph to see Chloe laughing wildly as she was tackled by Mikey into the sand. Biting her lip Rachel looked at Steph and tilted her head with a faint smile on her lips.

"My guilty pleasure is really embarrassing for me to admit. And before you tell me what I know you want to spit out. I still feel shy and weird about expressing it out loud because it makes everything real. I haven't felt this way ever about anyone and I guess I'm just going to admit everything to you in one big …explosion," Rachel said shyly as her cheeks tinged pink. She picked at the nail polish on her fingernails to distract herself from what she was about to reveal to the lesbian whisper.

"My guilty pleasure is basically cheesy. I like it when Chloe carries me when I'm too tired to move or asleep. So yes I will admit that I have faked both of these to get Chloe to carry me to bed and cuddle with me because she knows I'm not awake to see her," Rachel finished quietly as her ears burned hotly in the cool Oregon air.

"Wow."

"I know it's …..." Rachel trailed off as she saw Chloe running full speed away from Max and Mikey Laughing like a maniac.

"That is the cutest fucking thing I've ever heard Rachel Amber," Steph said with a huge smile on her face as she swore she saw hearts in the girl's eyes.

Rachel raised her eyebrow as she reached up to push a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Seriously that's ugh..." Steph stopped talking and just motioned with her hands all the while.

"Yea I know cheesy and embarrassing as fuck," Rachel sighed as she learned her head on her palm. "Okay number two reveal which you basically already know anyhow. I lll…" Rachel is cut off suddenly as Chloe bounds behind Rachel out of nowhere.

Rachel shrieks at the sudden new development as Max and Mikey finally come forth looking a mess.

"Bitch get your ass over here right now or else Chloe Elizabeth Price," Max panted as she hunched over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Steph crept over to her girlfriend and moved her hair backwards off her face.

"That was not cool at all Chloe. I really don't know how the fuck you managed to do that. But, yes get your flat ass over here so we can get revenge fairly," Mikey said with a harsh glare on his face.

"Okay first of all …. No because you two both got me all wet first. Side note not in that way you pervy bitches. Second of all you cannot ask for revenge on the party who sought revenge first. So therefore both of your arguments are invalid. Boom mic drop bitches," Chloe said as she stepped out from behind Rachel and walked forward a bit in front of the girl.

Steph and Rachel froze with both of their mouths hung open in shock as they took in the state Chloe was in. The blue haired punk stood in nothing, but soaked black jeans that was covered in sand, soaked hi-tops, and a black bra.

Max and Mikey continued to glare at the girl as she wore a smirk as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Chl…Chloe," Steph coughed hard to get rid of the squeakiness out of her voice as she continued to stare at her friend's body. Steph could feel the glare Rachel was giving her as she averted her eyes towards the fire.

"Chloe what happened to your clothes," Steph finally got out as she looked into the punks smiling eyes.

"You can thank your girlfriend and friend for that. They double teamed me and managed to push me into the oncoming wave. And I really don't remember were my shirt and hoodie are because I had a red mist controlling me," Chloe said with a cool shrug.

Silence continued for the next few minutes around the bonfire as various thoughts went through everyone's head.

Chloe stood proudly in the hue of the orange fire flickering behind her.

A bright flash broke the silence as everyone turned towards a smirking Max who held her new baby in her hands.

Chloe rolled her eyes before going along with her friends plan to do a little shoot.

Steph and Mikey bit back laughter at the next 10 minutes of this impromptu photo shoot that started off with the just Chloe, but ended with both Rachel and Chloe.

Rachel couldn't really pass up a photoshoot, but add a basically naked and wet Chloe into the mix and well she was not going to miss an opportunity.

After Max was done snapping photographs she went over to Steph to show her some photos.

Rachel dragged the blue haired girl towards their truck by the hand. Chloe chuckled lowly as she follows the girl who captured her heart months ago slowly.

"We are going to back to Chloe's place to warm popsicle up before a hand falls off," Rachel said with a light laugh over her should at the group who mumbled 'Ok's and see you's'.

After the rumble of the truck could be heard fading away by the small group. "Super Gay," was burst out from all three left around the crackly bonfire. Laughter ensued loudly as the friends fell backwards onto the sand.

Rachel snuggled as close she could get to Chloe as she drove them home to her house.

"Chloe why do you always seem to lose your clothes every time we all hang out," Rachel breathed out hotly as rubbed her over Chloe's cold washboard abs slowly.

Chloe hummed her response as she tried to focus on getting them to her house in one piece. In all outward appearances Chloe looked unaffected to what the blonde girl was doing to her.

Rachel sighed and leaned her head onto her shoulder and the next thing she knew was she was being carried up the stairs towards their room. Well technically Chloe's room, but over the months it slowly became both of their room. As Rachel found out one day her parents in the middle of packing their house, were moving back to Long Beach. James said he set up a dorm room for her, but Rachel was too hurt to listen to him and stormed out of the house and straight to Chloe. Rachel was grateful to Joyce for allowing her to stay with them.

Chloe kicked open her door gently as she made her way to her bed slowly careful to avoid tripping over shoes that she tossed anywhere. Chloe smiled down lovingly at the girl she held in her arms as she stood by her bed. Seeing the peaceful calm look on Rachel's face always melted her heart.

Chloe gently put the girl on her bed and covered her with a warm comforter. Rachel moaned a bit and turned over facing away from Chloe. Who smiled fondly down at the girl before turning around to grab some clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

10 A.M. Price Household

Max walked up the pathway and knocked on the door gently before hearing steps come. Smiling as she saw Joyce who was the one who opened the door.

"Hey Joyce is Chloe awake yet," asked Max as she shifted from one foot to another as she followed her into the house.

"No she and Rachel aren't awake. Do you want some breakfast dear?"

Max smirked a small smile as she turned to head towards the stairs. "Yeah Joyce that sounds lovely, I am just going to use the bathroom if you don't mind."

Max doesn't wait for a response as she takes off up the stairs as silently as she could. She pauses outside of Chloe's door and takes a slow deep breathe as she tries to calm her heart down. Max digs out her high end Camera first and grabs the doorknob. She slowly inches it inwards hoping to not cause too much noise as she knows that Chloe always forgets to put WD-40 to combat the squeaky hinges.

After a tense minute Max slips into the room and tip toes across the floor like a ninja. Max stopped and pondered the best way to take the shot she wanted. Turning her head slightly she spotted an old luggage trunk by her stereo. Max moved it into position and stood on top of it for a few seconds to determine if it would hold her.

Satisfied, Max brings up her camera and starts to quickly snap photos of the sleeping pair.

Over the next few minutes Max moved around the pair taking various shots from different angles. Max let out a sigh as she took the final shot with her Polaroid and set it back into a special binder she took out from her backpack.

She leaves the pair and slips back out and into the bathroom to flush the toilet so Joyce wouldn't think anything else was happening. Quickly making her way back downstairs to the table, just in time as Joyce set the remainder of the food on the table.

"Thanks for breakfast Joyce," Max mumbled out hurriedly as she piled her plate high with food.

Joyce shook her head with a smile as she watched the young girl wolf down the food.

Not even 5 minutes later a loud creak is heard from upstairs and feet clambering down the stairs fills the air. A bleary eyed Chloe loops over to a seat and pulls the chair back a little. Max glances up through her bangs as she watches Rachel sleepily follows the punk much slower as she stretches her arms over her head with a yawn.

Rachel gives Chloe's bicep a slight squeeze of thanks as she sits in the seat and feels herself pushed in slowly. Chloe nodded and moved to sit by Max who was following the whole events over the cup of her coffee. Trying to hide the smile at the cute interactions she just witnessed. She glanced slightly to Joyce to see her reaction and raised a brow to see her be so blasé about it. It leads Max to believe that this must happen a lot.

"Nice clothes you two," Max says with a small smile as Chloe raises an eyebrow, but continues to gulp down her coffee.

Rachel looks down at her sleep attire and shrugs before she glances at Chloe's for a bit. Her cheeks tinge pink a little before going back to making Chloe's plate and handing it to the grateful girl.

Chloe glanced at Rachel's attire with a quirked eyebrow as she slowly dragged her eyes from bottom to top. Shaking her head as she continued on eating her food as thoughts ran wild in her head.

"I came over to ask if you guys wanted to go to the skate park with Steph, Trevor, Justin and I," Max asked as she took a picture of the two.

Rachel and Chloe looked at each other in the eyes communicating silently with quirks of eyebrows. After a couple of minutes of this and 4 more pictures later. Chloe turned to max and nodded her head as she took another bite of her pancakes.

30 minutes later

Rachel and Max finished cleaning everything up as Chloe came in from the garage with a tool box which she set by the front door before walking into the kitchen.

Max walked over to the couch in the living and turning the t.v. as she waited for her friends to get ready.

Chloe turned to lead the way back to their room, but was halted by a hand grasping onto her wrist and pulling her back. Chloe sighed as she lifted her face to view the look she came to expect from the blonde beauty.

Chloe nodded lifted the girl in her arms as she turned to walk up the stairs. Rachel wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist tightly and arms round the girl's neck. Rachel sighed as buried her head into her neck.

Unbeknownst to them a familiar sight of their nosey brown haired friend sneakily snapping pictures as fast as she could before they noticed.

As they disappeared from sight, Max checked the pictures slowly with a sly grin working its way onto her lips at the shots she procured.

'Wait till I show Steph this. I just need a few more different pictures and I have enough to make an exhibit," Max thought as she put her camera back in her backpack.

Taking her phone out of her pocket and tapping a quick message with a picture she captured a few moments ago.

Max started howling with laughter at the response she got from her girlfriend.

' _O,O The fuck?! When is that bitch going to realize that doing that is not best friend related? I swear it's going to be 84 years later before these two admit to each other the dig each other in a I want eat you out hard. My shipper heart can't take any more of this bullshit.' –Steph_

' _I have a plan for that, but I'll need your help of course. I'll tell you later in the dorm when it's just us. Miss you Babe :P '- Max_

' _Miss you more' – Steph_

All Max could think of for the next few minutes was trying to come up with a clever operation name.

All Max, Steph and Mikey wanted are for Chloe and Rachel to be happy together. Plus the bet they all wagered almost two years ago was basically null and void at this rate. Now it was time for all three to figure out a way for one of them to make a move on their other.

Challenge Accepted Max thought to herself as she started coming up with layout ideas for an art exhibit for AmberPrice.

Upstairs

Chloe lay on her back with one arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder and the other one bringing a newly lit blunt to her lips. Blowing the smoke out slowly as she offered it to Rachel who mumbled a quiet no into the girls chest.

"How long do you think we can get away with cuddling here," questioned Rachel as lightly traced patterns on the girl's stomach as she listened to the steady heartbeat under her head.

"Dunno maybe 30," Chloe said before she took another hit before putting it out in the ashtray beside the bed.

Both of the girls sighed quietly as they fought the urge to do something they've been waiting to do since they met each other.

To kiss each other, but the fear of rejection was delved deep in both them.

So Rachel continues to cling on the other girl as the moments passed. Trying to figure a way to get closer without making an ass out of herself.

Chloe chuckles lowly as she feels the frown on blondes face and reaches down to pull the girl on top of her.

Rachel squeaked in surprise as she felt herself being maneuvered on top of the girl, Chloe grunted as she felt the girl shift to a comfortable position.

Chloe rested her head on top of her head and tightened her hold more around Rachel's waist before feeling her eyes droop close.

A few minutes later snoring could be heard.

Rachel tilted her head upwards and snorted at the cute look upon the punks face. Rachel slowly leaned up to press a kiss under Chloe's jaw before pressing another kiss onto where her heart beat steadily.

'This is where I want to be always in your arms.'


End file.
